Imprisoned
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Taking place during the episode "Turtles in space part 3: The Big House". The turtles are locked up in the Triceraton's prison and now must endure the harsh struggles that comes from doing time on the inside.
1. First Night

**Author's Note:**** This is an idea that I've been thinking about for a while now and i'm kind of glad to be doing it. In the episode "Secret Origins" Raph mentions they were in the alternate universe for three weeks, from what I can tell the turtles and Honeycutt were on the run from the Triceratons and Federation for maybe a day or two so that means they spent nearly three weeks in the Triceraton Prison. I wondered what the turtles went through while in prison, so i'm going to show my verson of what went on during that time. Note that I've taken a couple of quotes from the episodes, so I hope no legal issues happen. Anyway here it is, Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: First Night

Nothing but silence filled the long cold halls as the four turtle brothers were marched down a corridor with many cells on each side. After stealing away on the Triceraton's ship to rescue Professor Honeycutt the brothers encounter a problem when the hull was breached, draining all the air in the room they were in. They only way they managed to survive was by performing a breathing meditation that slowed their heart rates, allowing them to drag out the air they managed to gulp up. Yet what followed was something they wouldn't have expected.

Being found by the Triceratons the turtles then found out that they didn't breathe in oxygen but a mixture of Nitrogen and sulfur. This unfortunate discovery caused all four brother's lungs to burn and choked them which rendered them defenseless. They were captured and stripped of their weapons in their weaken state. They managed to survive when they were given convertors which let them breathe in the atmosphere. Now they were sent to prison. After being cuffed and branded they were being marched to their cell.

One of their guarded escorts stopped them in front of a cell and slid a keycard through the reader, which opened the door. They were then roughly pushed into the cold, dingy room that would house them for an undetermined time.

Raph was the last one to be pushed in but had to make a comment which nearly earned him a beating. Luckily he saved himself, "Your boss wants us alive." The emerald turtle smirked, thinking he had one upped the guard.

Just then the guard held up the key card and pressed a button, all of a sudden the marking that was branded on them started to produce electricity, which elicited a cry of pain from Raph, who was knocked back into the cell. His brothers were by his side as the effect stopped.

Their guard looked at them just as the door was closing, "I can make you wish you weren't!" and with that the doors shut, locking them within.

A few seconds passed and the glow of the cuffs shut off; freeing their hands, much to their relief.

"You alright Raph?" Leo asked as his younger brother was helped to his feet.

"I'm fine," he grumbled and walked towards the cell door. "Just wait until I get my hands on those dino breaths."

"There's no point in it Raph, we're trapped," Leo responded, trying to calm his brother.

"No point? Leo are you blind?" Raph turned to face his brother in disbelief. "We're in prison! We have to get out of here!?"

"But we're in a situation where we have no idea exactly where we are or any plans on how to escape," the leaf green turtle tried to calm things down. "We're basically blind here without a guide. The best thing we can do is wait."

The red clad turtle only growled as he turned stomped off as far as the cell would allow him, obviously dissatisfied with their current plan.

"Fascinating," All eyes turned to Don, who was looking at the cuffs that were locked onto his wrists.

"What do you have Don?" Leo asked his genius brother, thinking he found out something.

"From the looks of it these cuffs act as if they were a part of our skin," The purple clad turtle announced as he continued to look at his wrists.

"How can they be if our wristbands have them on?" Mikey asked out of curiosity.

"I say it that way because there's no opening to try and slip them off, almost like they were sprayed on, but they act like they're their own object."

"Which means?" Raph asked as he joined the rest of his brothers. Clearly they didn't get what he meant at all.

"We're wearing cuffs that look as if they were tattooed on."

"Well that's perfect," the emerald turtle responded.

"And apparently it uses a strong magnetic pull that binds our wrists together."

"Which means?" Leo asked.

"They're like magnets, but with a tremendous pull which no one can stop."

"Well what about…I don't know what to call these," Mikey asked as he showed his right shoulder, which had the strange branding mark on him.

Don then glided his hand over the mark, studying it more closely. It was a surprising thing when the olive green turtle's hand felt like he was touching Mikey's skin. "Wow…it's like…a tattoo."

"Really?" his three brother's eyes raised.

"Yeah, there's no way to remove it," Donny responded as he tried to chip a corner, seeing if any part of the tattoo could peel away, but no result.

"No need to guess on what it can do," Raph folded his arms, reminding them of what happened not so long ago. "That shock hurt a lot."

"Yeah," the purple clad turtle responded as pressed a hand to his chin and paced in the cell. "These tattoos are obviously a way to control the prisoners. From the looks of it just a few seconds with it activated could subdue anyone."

Mikey then chuckled as something crossed his mind, "Just to think, we're teenagers and have tattoos. We're just like human teens."

The sea green turtle laughed a bit from the comment, but stopped as the seriousness of the situation returned as his three brothers glared at him. Obviously this wasn't a time for jokes.

"Ok, now that we know what we're working with, how do we remove them?" Leo asked, all eyes on their genius brother, hoping for an answer.

Unfortunately he shrugged, "I have no idea."

That caused them to let out a frustrated sigh as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Now they were back at square one. They now know of their limitations in prison but now they lack the knowledge on how to remove them. The subject was then dropped as nothing else could be added in.

It was then they looked around their cell, getting a good idea of the place they were staying. The cell was fairly big, had a dirt floor, and horizontal pieces of metal sticking out from the walls.

"So…are these supposed to be our beds?" Mikey asked, looking at the metal that was sticking out.

"Maybe," Leo responded, looking at them as well.

Mikey sat down on the so called bed, silently hissing at how cool the surface was. This was where they were going to sleep on, and there wasn't that much of a choice. It was either this or on the dirt floor. "This is going to be hard to adjust to," Mikey said as he laid down, testing it out. It only took a second for him to groan, "Man, this can't be how they treat us."

"Well it is, and it's not going to get better," Raph grumbled as he sat on his bed, across from Mikey.

"Might as well make the best of things," Leo said as another silence followed. He then turned his gaze to his second youngest brother, seeing him sitting on the ground, shell against the wall. He was staring into nothing, apparently deep in thought. "Something eating at you Don?"

"It surprises me that the Prime Leader wanted us alive," the olive green turtle responded. After the turtles were given the devices that allowed them to breathe there was a moment where they had to try to recollect themselves, which made them weak and easy to capture. Their senses were off a bit as it took a bit for the burn to leave their lungs and for their breathing to get under control. They managed to overhear the captor that had their weapons talking to the Prime leader over a comm. And they managed to hear that they were to be kept alive, surprising them all.

"I know…I mean we never met the guy but he let us live, why is that?" Leo responded, puzzled at the same fact as well.

"Maybe…" Mikey sat up, thinking of something and inputting it. "Maybe they found out that Honeycutt knows us."

Donny snapped his fingers after hearing that, "Of course…" he stood up as the others looked up at him.

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"They must have found out that we have a connection with the Professor and-"

Raph cut his brother off with a growl, "We're being used as leverage…Those good for nothing Dino breaths are using us to force him to make that teleportal!"

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Leo responded with his arms folded.

A loud thump sounded as Raph punched the door to their cell, "We have to get out of here…somehow."

"I know Raph, but sadly as I must say I think it should wait, at least till tomorrow," Leo tried to calm his hothead brother down.

"Fearless, did you forget where we are and the situation we're in!" The red clad turtle turned to glare at his brother, irritated that he was being told to settle down and not to attempt anything for the rest of today. "Please enlighten me as to why we should sit on our shells!?"

Leo then turned his head as a soft snore could be heard, they all looked at Mikey's sleeping from. Somehow the orange clad turtle managed to sleep on the hard beds they were provided. Laying on his plastron they could see him using his arm as a pillow.

The sight of their sleeping brother seemed to have made them all realize all the ignored fatigue that built up inside them. "All that running the past few days must have caught up to him," Don said as he let out a yawn. "And us."

Leo then looked back over at his brother, "It doesn't do us good to plan something if we're exhausted."

The emerald green turtle said nothing as he let out a heavy sigh, then walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it with his shell against the wall. Leaning his head back, so that it was resting against the wall he closed his eyes; now intending to sleep the best he could. Years of sleeping in a hammock made it easy for Raph to sleep in uncomfortable positions that most people would find impossible to sleep in. So now he was sleeping sitting down, shell and head against the wall.

"Well…I guess we should turn in for the night…or day…whatever time of the day we're in," Leo turned to his remaining brother who's awake.

"Yeah, I agree," Donny responded as he turned to his own bed and climbing on, groaning at the hard surface. Deciding to take a page from his younger brother's book the purple clade turtle used his arm as a pillow. Even as he did this he still wasn't comfortable, so he had to keep changing positions.

Leo watched as his Genius brother try to get comfy on the bed, then looked at his two remaining brothers, watching as they slept. He took a minute to make sure they were fine before he could go down himself. Even though they were locked up he still played the big brother and made sure his younger brothers were good before taking care of himself.

Seeing as they were alright Leo let out a tired sigh, true he's exhausted, but unfortunately he wouldn't be able to get to sleep right now. His sprit felt out of focus and he needed to center himself. So moving over to his bed, the blue clad turtle sat down on the dirt floor and folded his legs, assuming lotus position.

Closing both eyes Leo let out steady breaths and concentrated, and soon he could feel himself disconnect from his body, falling in a meditative trance. There was nothing but silence, except for the occasional light to heavy snores coming from the turtles as they rested.

Today proved to be a hectic and horrid day. Their friend, professor Honeycutt was kidnapped, they were almost killed by being deprived of oxygen, then nearly choking on a new atmosphere, then being cuffed, marked and imprisoned by their enemies. If the four brother thought their time couldn't get any worse, they were wrong.

_**A/N: I hope you like. Now I want to say there's a reason for this story but for now I want to keep as much details underwraps. But for now I hope it was a good chapter, I have some creative things planned and there's a lot to come. Although this is going to be a short chapter story. Till next time.**_


	2. Fresh Fish

**Author's Note:**** I was going to wait a while to post this chapter but I decided to upload it now. Just like the first chapter I used quotes from the episode so once again I hope no legal issues. Now everything from this point on will be from my creative mind. I hope it's good and you all enjoy it. I did everything I could to make it interesting. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Fresh Fish

An undetermined amount of time passed as the turtles all started to come to one by one. The first thing that came out of their mouths were painful groans. Their first night of sleeping on the hard surfaces of their so called beds turned out to be a bad one. Slowly they all rose up, feeling the aches in their joints.

"Man…that's one of the worst night's sleep I've ever had," Mikey spoke as he sat down and rotated his arm, hearing a few pops being made in his bones.

"I agree," Donny agreed as both hands were placed on his shell and he tilted back, popping it. "This can't be good for someone spine."

"Any guess on what time it is?" Raph asked as he was the first one to get off the bed, stretching his legs out.

"Well we are in space and there's no windows, so I have to say, I don't know," Leo said, the second one to be up from bed.

"So, what do you all think they do with prisoners here?" Mikey asked as they all gathered in the center of the cell.

Just then there was a loud buzzing ringing, and from the sound of it, it wasn't in just their cells. Out of curiosity they all gathered at the cell door, only for it to open, letting them step out into the hall. And to their surprise many other aliens walked out of their cells. It was then they were told by one of the guards that it was time for them to eat, much to their relief. Truth be told, the four brothers were starving. Being on the run from two factions didn't leave the four much time to scavenge for food.

They managed to avoid a conflict with the proclaimed king of the cell block thanks to Leo, who calmed Raph down and talked him out of it after Mikey accidently bumped into him. Once it was over they followed the other prisoners to the cafeteria.

They wandered down the hall, all closely monitored by the Triceratons, all making sure that the prisoners didn't try to do anything funny. So any chance to try a break out is crushed at the moment.

The cafeteria was a large room, filled with rows of long tables for the many prisoners to sit and eat. Along the walls were huge containers that were filled with food. Carrying bowls the brothers listened as a fellow inmate explained how food worked on the inside and how desserts acted like currency here.

Mikey then got some dessert, commenting on how no one is going to get it. But unfortunately it was revealed that he got the wrong dispenser, so he had just ate some floor wax. So he started to feel sick to his stomach, and he ran to the nearest place and started to hurl.

"Not off to a good start are we?" Don nervously asked the alien that was explaining things to them as they watched their brother barf.

"It will get worse when they realize your friend just hurled in the salad bar," the alien said, which Mikey unfortunately heard, which made him resume emptying his stomach.

Leo then walked up and rubbed his younger brother's shell, trying to help in any way to ease his current sickness. "Breathe Mikey, it'll be over soon."

The orange clad turtle panted some as he continued to hurl more for a bit longer. The smell of the bile could already hit them as this went on. Just then they heard Don's voice, "Guys the guards are coming."

"Oh no," Leo said as he tried to pull Mikey out before they were spotted but unfortunately luck wasn't on their side.

"What are you doing!?" Mikey was caught off guard when he was picked up by his shell, off the floor. There were three Triceraton guards right next to them, and they didn't look happy right now.

One of the guards then looked inside the salad bar and grimaced once he saw all the bile inside. "It seems as if he threw up in the food," the guard said in disgust.

The one holding Mikey growled as he looked at the sea green turtle, "That earned you wax detail."

"It wasn't his fault!" Leo protested, trying to defend his woozy brother. "He accidently ate floor wax and it made him sick."

"Stay out of it unless you want to join him," The guard sneered. But just then he cried out as Mikey barfed over him, which apparently the last bit of content left in him. This action caused Mikey to drop down, hitting the floor. "Why you piece of…" he then raised his massive hand, ready to strike the woozy turtle.

"No you don't!" Raph dropped his bowl and jumped on the guard, and grabbed the massive wrist, stopping the incoming blow.

"Raph stop!" Don called out to his brother, but that didn't stop the red clad turtle from trying to pound the guard for trying to hurt his brother.

A second guard came up and pulled his fist back to strike Raph, but then Leo and Don caught the wrist, stopping the blow.

"Enough!" The last guard called out as he pressed a button on the keycard.

The tattoo on all four turtles glowed as they all received a painful shock. Raph fell off the guard he was on as he and his brothers all collapsed to the ground in pain. It only lasted a few seconds before it ended, leaving the brothers panting heavily as their hearts raced. Limbs shaking as they felt warm now because of the shocks. All the prisoners' eyes were on them as they watched what was going on.

One of the guards then walked towards them, "That stunt of yours just cost the four of you your lunch for today, and it earned you all wax detail. You all understand?"

There was nothing but silence once the statement left the Triceraton's mouth. None of the brothers made a response, not wanting to give them any kind of satisfaction. But this just angered the guards as the keycard button was pressed again, causing the four the cry out in pain as they were shocked once more. This time the guards let the shocks continue for a few seconds longer before stopping it.

They were all on their hands and knees, panting and limbs shaking as they heard the guard again. "You all understand!" it was said again, obviously they wanted an answer or else they would get shocked more.

"Yes," the four of them said, as much as they didn't want to.

"Good," the guard smiled as he put the keycard up. The turtles were then roughly given bowls of wax and brushes and told to get to work.

As much as they didn't want to the four turtles then started to scrub the floors, half of them angry at the situation. Things defiantly didn't get off to a good start, first Mikey barfed in the food, they nearly got in a fight with the guards, they get shocked and now they had clean up duty. Things couldn't possibly get worse for them.

"Sorry guys," Mikey weakly said, eyes cast down on the floor, arms shaky from the shocks as he tried to scrub. He was feeling bad for getting his brothers involved in this.

"It's not your fault Mikey," Leo comfort as he too had some shaky arms but managed to control it a bit.

"But I got us cleaning the floors."

"Something tells me this would have happened anyway," Don responded, backing up Leo's comment. "These guards are corrupted as it gets."

"They wouldn't be so tough if it wasn't for that shock button of theirs," Raph vented, angry but at the Triceratons, not his brother. "We shouldn't let them get away with all this."

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do Raph," Don sighed sadly, realizing the truth of the situation they are in. "As long as these tattoos are on us they can shock us if we show any kind of resistance or fight."

Raph eyes narrowed at the comment, not wanting to accept defeat, "But we just can't-"

"No talking!" One of the guard's order, hand reaching for the keycard, threatening to shock them once more. All four turtles glared at the guard as they resumed scrubbing the floor in silence. The guard watched over them, making sure they didn't talk to one another.

One of the guards smirked as he purposely knocked over a bowl of food, making it splatter on the clean floor. "You missed a spot," the cheeky Triceraton smirked, loving that he's making their jobs harder.

Boy Raph wanted to beat the snot out of him for that one but unfortunately he had to refrain from it. Now they had to continue scrubbing, all the while enduring the treatment they were receiving.

Hours later all four brothers rose up as they finished cleaning the whole cafeteria. All the other prisoners had long since left, leaving only the four of them, and a couple of guards left in the room to watch them closely. The brother's hands and shells ached from all the scrubbing and having to be hunched over. Fortunately their knee pads helped kept their knees protected, so now their legs weren't aching.

"Finally you're done, you all are too slow at this," one of the guards responded.

That was another comment that got Raph's blood boil but then they saw as the guards took out a keycard. The brothers cringed as they thought they were going to get shocked again but the button was pressed and their cuffs glowed and their wrists were binded once more. "Back to your cell, now!" he pointed to the hall. They all remained silent as they did what they were told, walking into the hall and back to their cell.

The doors open as all four turtles walked into their cell one by one, all silent. Once they all were in the doors closed and their cuffs dimmed, freeing their wrists. Once that happened Raph let out a loud growl and punched the door, ignoring the pain that hit his hand.

"If they think they can push us around like that they are surely mistaken!" the red clad turtle walked over to his bed.

The other three didn't bother saying anything, it was best to let their brother vent off some so he could calm down faster. It was best to let that anger out now, rather than later in a bad situation that could get them in more trouble.

"Ooooooh," Mikey groaned then as both hands rested on his plastron, right where his stomach would be.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked as he moved to his brother's side.

"Stomach…bothering me…again," he said.

"Don can you check him out?" the blue clad brother asked.

"Yeah," the family doctor responded as he moved to his little brother. "Ok, what do you feel?"

"It feels like my stomach is cramping, but also there's a bit of pain," the sea green turtle responded as he was lead to his bed.

Donny's mind ran like light speed as he tried to determine what was wrong. Without his lab or equipment there wasn't much he could do to help treat his brother. "It sounds like you have a real upset stomach, most likely from the floor wax. All I can suggest is that you lay down and get some rest."

"I'll try," he said as he was laid down.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Leo asked.

"Sorry Leo that's the best I can do. Without any of my meds I can't do much," Don sighed as he explained all this to his brother.

"More the reason why his places bites," Raph said from his sitting position on his bed.

"Nothing more we can do Raph so we have to make the best of things here," Leo told his brother.

""Make the best of things? Now answer this question fearless, how do we occupy our time in here?" the red clad brother asks, then waved his hand around the room. "It's not like there's that much we can do in a cell."

Before Leo could say anything their cuffs glowed and their wrists were binded once more with the alien technology. They all were caught off guard at this as their cell door opened, revealing seven Triceratons. Three of them were guards but the other four were dressed differently, almost like they weren't combat trained. But yet they each held some kind of weird syringe guns. Each were large and looked almost like the blasters they had. But where the barrel would be is a large needle and attached to it was what seemed to be a glass tube. Just from the looks of it the four brothers knew that they were in trouble.

"On the floor, now!" one of the guards warned as he held up a keycard. The four brothers were frozen stiff as they saw this. They all were nervous as what was about to happen, they didn't know what was going to happen. Whatever it was couldn't be good.

_**A/N: Hope you like, once again I tried to get real creative here. Now I bet you're wondering what's going on in the next chapter? Well that part will have a meaning to it but I don't want to give it away. I'll try to work hard on the next chapter to make it interesting. Till next time. **_


	3. Killing Time

**Author's Note: ****Managed to get this chapter done on time. Took a bit of time but I had trouble trying to decide which direction I wanted to take this chapter in. Things here start to go a bit slower as I focused on one aspect that the turtles were missing while being locked up. In honestly this chapter wasn't as good as my first two. Still there has to be one of those in each story. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Killing Time

The atmosphere was silent after the order was given, the turtles hands were cuffed and now were being told to get on the ground. They didn't want to find out what they had planned at all but it wasn't like they were being given a choice.

"I said on the floor now!" the guard said as his finger got closer to the button that would activate the tattoos.

All four of their eyes narrowed as they saw this, as much as they didn't want to they knew they had to do what they were told. It was either that or get shocked, something they didn't want to happen. So one by one each brother walked and then got on their knees on the ground. Raph being the last one to follow instructions, thinking furious thoughts.

Seeing the order complied the three guards came in and then roughly shoved the four turtles forward to the ground, making them lay on their plastrons. They all grunted in a bit of pain as this happened. Heavy hands were pressing their shells, which prevented them from getting up. Although it wasn't like doing so would be a good idea.

Once all four brothers were secured on the ground the four new Triceratons came in, one by one they stood next to one of the brothers. All eyes looked up at the weird devices that they held.

"AH!" Don cried out as the long needle sticking out of the device was imbedded into the olive green turtle's left arm without warning.

Mikey and Leo cried out as the same thing happened to them and Raph grunted as he was the last one. Just then the glass tube that was attached to the device started to fill with a thick, red liquid.

"_Blood," _Donny thought as he identified the substance. Apparently they were taking their blood, but what for?

"What are you doing!?" Raph shouted out as he struggled, not liking what was happening.

"That's none of your concern!" the guard holding him down slammed his large hand down on his shell, causing a groan of pain to come out of Raph. This stopped the hothead's struggling as their blood was being drawn.

"Leave him alone!" Leo shouted but that earned him a blow on his shell, causing a cry of pain to come out of him.

All they could do is watch as their blood filled up the vials till it looked like a pint had been taken. The needles were then roughly pulled out, causing a small trickle of blood to ooze down their arms. One by one the Triceratons left the cell. Remaining prone the turtles watched as the guards left the cell and saw the cell doors closed, locking them up once more. They didn't even give then anything to clean or patch the wounds that were made.

Once that happened they got back to their feet as their cuffs dimmed, releasing their wrists. Raph then grabbed the small wound on his arm to stop the blood, "What the shell was that about!?"

"I have no idea," Leo responded as he and the others stood up and clutched the spot that was pricked with the needles. "Why would they need to draw blood from us?"

"Who knows," Mikey groaned as he walked over and sat down on his bed, rubbing the spot that was pricked. "Like Leo said yesterday we're in a new place, this could be something that they just do."

"Or only because it's us," Raph growled as he stopped rubbing his arm, a small trickle of blood flowing down. He didn't care anymore about it and let it be. "I think they have it in for us and are just looking for a reason to shock up like they did, but make it worse. Shell if we didn't have these tats and…" he stopped as his hand was placed down near his belt, where his Sais used to be.

That was one thing that made all four turtles feel much more defenseless, knowing they didn't have their weapons with them. Instead they were in the hands of the Triceratons, who knows what they would be doing to them.

Raph missed having his Sais with him, he knew he could always relay on them at a moment's notice. He knew he could fight without them but boy he always felt better when he had them with him. He wasn't the only one that felt the loss.

Leo missed the familiar weight his katanas brought to him as he wore them on his shell. One say that their added weight were missed now since they were gone. His blue steel beauties that helped defend him through countless battles and saved his life on more than one occasion. Now they weren't here to help him out this time.

Donny too missed the weight that his Bo staff provided when he had it secured behind his shell. The genius turtle admits that he may have not been as good as a fighter as his brothers but he knew his staff could get the job done when he needed it. Even though it was a long piece of wood he knew that it could get the job done. Now all he had was his skills to defend himself with.

Mikey seemed to be missing his weapons the most. His Nunchucks were precious to him, almost like they were his babies in a way. Some would say that the orange clad turtle's weapons were the hardest to master but yet he managed to wield them better than his other brothers. They always got him out of tight situations but now they were no longer with him. Oh how he missed them a lot.

They all missed their weapons in a way. Their sensei told them that their weapons were an extension of themselves and now they were gone now. So now if they managed to ever get out of here they will have to rely on the skills they have in order to survive.

In the end Raph growled and walked to the other side of their cell, away from his brothers. He sat on the dirt floor, still grumbling at what happened just now. "Just wait till we get free…they're going to regret treating us like this."

"There's no use in getting angry right now Raph," Don said, trying to cover up the same feelings he had as his brother about his weapon.

"But it's still good thinking about it."

"It's better to think about why they did what they just did now," Leo commented as he looked at Donny, hoping for an answer. "What do you make of it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know if they are just doing this to us or if they do it to all the prisoners," Donny responded as he stood in the middle of the cell. "Shell I don't even know the routine in regular prisons."

"Guess there's nothing else to gain by talking about it," Leo sighed as he dropped the subject, taking a look at his brothers before resuming. "For now lets just rest for a bit, who knows what else they could have in store for us."

"Well that's easier said than done," Raph responded from his spot on the ground. "We're in a cell for who knows how long, it's not like we can do much in here. And believe me when I say that sleeping will get old fast."

"I agree with Raph-" Mikey started to say as he burped silently, but then a churning happened in his stomach as it felt like it tightened. "Ooooooohh…my stomach."

Donny sighed sadly as he moved over to his brother, "You just have to let it run its course Mikey, there's nothing I really can do right now. Just lay down and sleep, and avoid sleeping on your plastron, it'll make it worse."

"Ok…but I'm not going to like it," Mikey winced as he was then helped down by his genius brother to lay down on his side.

"Hopefully you'll feel better once you wake up," the purple clad turtle said to his brother before standing up. Turning to Leo he then gave a questionable look. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure," the blue clad turtle responded.

"I mean I'm not tired, well physical because of all the scrubbing but not that tired that I would need to sleep."

"Same here," Raph said, inputting his voice. "There's nothing else to do except walking and maybe small exercises."

"Well, there's always meditation," Leo suggested.

"Not that desperate," Raph snorted.

"Suit yourself," Leo responded as he looked at his genius brother. "What about you Donny?"

"I'm not sure Leo," the olive green turtle responded as he looked at the dirt floor. "I'm not really into it as much as you are." In truth Donny wasn't really. He would only meditate in certain situations, only when certain circumstances applied.

"Why not just try and see if it helps?" The leaf green turtle tries to convince.

Don remained silent for a bit, still staring at the ground. "Um…alright…I guess."

"Ok, I'll guide you then," Leo nodded as he sat down on the ground, legs crossed.

Don did the same but then looked over at Raph, "Do you mind keeping an eye on Mikey?"

"Not much I can do," Raph responded, which was another form of saying yes.

"Thanks," Donny said as he faced his older brother. Both of them now in lotus position as their eyes closed and were soon in their meditative trance.

Minutes later the cell was silent as Raph was the only one awake, or at least up in a way. On his shell, he laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Trying to find something that could occupy his time was hard and he already is bored out of his mind.

Feelings of regret surfaced on not joining his other brothers in meditation but still he stuck by his earlier words, he wasn't that desperate. Looking up he saw the two still in lotus position, in their trance. "How can anyone do that for so long?" he asked himself as he sat up.

"Ooooooooohh!" Mikey groaned as he woke from his sleep, hands clutching his plastron. Both of his eyes slowly opened up, but only at a squint. His first sight was his hot head brother. "What's happening?"

"You just woke back up, and judging by your groan you must still have a stomach pain," Raph said, looking at his little brother.

"Yeah," he groaned out as he looked over at Leo and Don, seeing what they're doing. "Why-"

"Nothing else better to do," Raph said as he got up. "Go back to sleep."

"Kind of hard with a stomach ache," Mikey said as he laid down flat on his shell.

Raph didn't say anything else as he looked at his baby brother laying on his bed. Watching as he groaned in pain as the stomach ache kept going. It pained the hothead seeing him going through that. Taking another look at his meditating brothers and seeing them still in their state he made up his mind. With a sigh Raph stood up and walked over to Mikey's bed. Sitting down next to him Raph then patted him on the shoulder.

"Raph, what are you…"

"Just go to sleep, I'm here," the red clad turtle said. "You'll feel better soon."

"Why are you-"

"Don't question it Mikey, just go with it," Raph said.

The sea green turtle saw his usual hothead brother trying his best to comfort him, and be by his side. In honestly he was surprised to see that. Still it meant that Raph cared, and that what mattered. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it…really," The emerald green turtle responded as he looked down at the dirt floor.

"And…Raph?" Mikey spoke up again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for stopping that Triceraton from hitting me earlier."

Raph just shook his head, "I wasn't going to let him hurt you. If anyone is going to pound you it's going to be me."

That caused a chuckle from Mikey, who found the statement funny. "And if anyone is going to annoy you then it's me."

That caused a smile to appear on the red clad turtle's mouth, "True."

"And thanks again…for not blaming me for getting us wax duty."

Raph just shook his head at this, still can't believe his brother is still on that. "Like Donny said chances are it would have happened anyway. Now got to sleep shell-fer-brains."

"I guess I can sleep better knowing I have a protector here," Mikey said as both his eyes closed and soon he fell asleep minutes later. The pain forgotten and seeming to have settled down some.

Raph just sighed heavily as he heard that, waiting till his brother fell asleep till he rested his head against his hand. "A protector?...nah…I'm not a protector." He then looked up at his meditating brothers, then his sleeping brother. The sight of them caused another sigh to leave him. "Either way, I'll do what I can to protect my brothers…no matter what."

Sitting down on the ground Raph then rested his head against the wall as his eyes slowly closed. Soon he was asleep along with his brother. His words true, he would do anything to protect his brothers while in this prison. It was all he could do to keep them safe.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Now I know some of you may be wondering what was the whole thing with the Triceratons drawling blood from the turtles. Well, it's a different universer so why not have them do that. In reality I have a reason but that's going to be kept secret for a while longer. Still I have some thoughts on how the next chapter is going to go, and I'll say...it might get brutal. Well till next time. **_


	4. Guard Brutality

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the small wait, I have two other stories i'm working on at the same time so i'm devoting my time equally to them. Now in this chapter things get intense. I'm not sure if this happened but I picture something like this happening to the turtles. There is mention of blood in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Guard Brutality

"How does this feel?" Donny asked his younger brother as he pressed a hand against the part of the Plastron where the belly would be.

Mikey exhaled as his stomach was pressed in, no pain or cramps what so ever. "It feels fine, there's no pain."

Another night had passed with the turtles still in prison. So far they managed to get through another day without incident, well except for the fact that Michelangelo felt sick throughout the night. Yet in the end it seemed like the side effects from eating the floor wax ran its course since the orange clad turtle felt better once he woke up.

But just to be sure Donny gave him a check over the best he could, and so far he was glad with what he was seeing. "That's good, I'm guessing you won't be feeling sick anymore."

"That's a relief," Mikey sighed as he sat up from his bed, feeling much better than before. "I don't think I could have taken another day of that."

"It's still good to see you up and feeling fine," Leo nodded as he stood next to Don.

They all looked at Raph, who just grunted. The red clad turtle sat on his bed with his shell against the wall. "Now that knucklehead is feeling fine, now what do we do?"

"I'm not exactly sure, "Leo responded as he tried to think. "We just have to make the best of things right now. I mean I have no idea what day it is or the time."

"Plus the rotation they have us on," Donny responded, getting his own thoughts into the mix.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

All eyes were on the purple clad turtle now as he started to explain. "Well from what I can tell this is our second day here. We know they feed us, but we don't exactly know if they have us on a rotation. Plus after making us scrub the floors yesterday."

"Once again I'm sorry for that," Mikey said as he looked at the floor.

This caused the others to sigh in irritation. As much as they kept assuring their brother he still apologized for what he got them into. Leo then cleared things up, "Mikey we told you, it's not your fault."

"Now like I was saying," Don continued on with his explanation. "Because of that, and how long it took us, I'm not sure if we missed anything else they let us do."

"That makes sense," Raph responded as he got up and joined the others. "So I'm guessing we're in for more surprises then."

"Unfortunately I guess," Don nodded.

"I guess we can't do anything else but wait and find out what it is," Mikey shrugged as he looked at the rest of his brothers. "Till then what are we supposed to do?"

"We could do some training," Leo suggested.

"And do tell how are we supposed to do that in such a small space?" Raph asked his older brother.

"We can do small things, like stationary exercises," Leo explained as all eyes are on him. "We just can't do larger exercises, like sparring or any complex katas. It can still work and it'll give us something to do."

Raph opened his mouth but then the door to their cell opened, catching all their attention. "What the?"

"Maybe we're eating now?" Mikey suggested as he got to his feet and they walked over to the door.

"Don't you think we would have heard an alarm for it?" Leo asked as they crossed the doorway, but they stopped once they saw six Triceraton guards on the outside.

"Come, you all get some yard time," one of them said as they parted ways, making a path for them. The brothers then took a look around and found out they were the only ones out of their cell.

"Why only us?" Donny asked first, which got a rough shove from behind.

"None of your business, now go or we'll force you out," another one of the guards said.

They didn't say anything else as they walked forward, the guards following behind them, which made the brothers nervous.

"What are they planning?" Mikey whispered to his brothers, wanting an answer.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Leo responded, keeping his eyes forward. "Either way-Ah!" Leo got hit on the back of his shell, causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"No talking!" the guard shouted as they got to the door of the cell block. Opening it they were then escorted through the prison.

As they walked Leo kept his eyes open for anything of interest. Soon his eyes caught onto a wide piece of grate metal above some pipes that dripped water into them. _"Sewer system?"_ He thought to himself as he was roughly shoved from behind again.

"Keep up!" the guard warned.

Leo gritted his teeth as he walked along with his brothers in silence. All the while they were curious as to why six guards were escorting only them for yard time. They were thinking where everyone else was at, this only made them more nervous.

Soon they got to large doors, which one of the guards came forth and slid their key card into. The doors opened, revealing a large yard before them, which to the brother's surprise was completely empty.

"What in the shell is-" Raph started to say as all four of them were shoved outside into the yard. All four of them moved and turned so they were facing the guards. Both eyes widen as the door was closed, leaving the ten of them in the yard. "What's going on!?" Raph shouted at them.

It was then one of the guards came forward, "Payback for that whelp throwing his bile on me!" he pointed at Mikey.

It was then it clicked into their minds, they were lied to and now something bad was going to happen. Just then their tattoos were activated, cries of pain shouted out of the four as they were shocked. They fell down to their hands and knees as the tattoos were left on longer than they were supposed to. During that time they saw as their cuffs glowed and their wrists were binded together.

After an underdetermined amount of time it ended, leaving the four, on the ground, breathing shallow, and parts of their limbs numb and shaking. Unfortunately they didn't get any chance to recover as four of the guards then kicked them in the plastron, knocking them away, separating the brothers.

Being caught off guard at this Leo cried out in pain as he rolled to a stop on his plastron, hands stretched out before him with both eyes closed. "AH!" he cried out as a heavy foot stomped on his shell, then it happened again and again.

"Your friend is going to pay for what he did," The guard responded as he kicked Leo onto his Shell then heavy stomped on his plastron, causing another cry of pain to come out of the leaf green turtle. "And we decided not to leave you all out of it." He then kicked Leo in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet.

Donatello cried out as he fell to the ground, a huge amount of pain radiating from the left side of his face. His cuffed hands moved to cup the wound but it was short lived as the guard's club then struck him in the arm, followed by a hard kick to the plastron, causing the genius turtle to squeeze his eyes shut as he cried out in pain.

"You four should learn your place," the guard beating on Donny said as he kneeled down and roughly grabbed the olive green turtle by his bandana. Yanking on the ties till the turtle was looking at him. "In here, we rule and you all are nothing," he then struck Don across the face with the club. Still holding onto the ties the triceraton kept assaulting Don with his fist next, all across the face.

Mikey groaned as he was curled up on the ground, pain radiating everywhere as he was kicked in his just recovered stomach. Before he knew it the guard focusing on him grabbed the sea green turtle by his wrist and easily hoisted him up, holding Mikey up in the air, feet dangling a few feet off the ground. The young turtle managed to lift his head, looking into his captor's eyes.

"I'll teach you what happens when you throw up on me," The guard seethed before throwing a hard punch to Mikey's plastron.

"AH!" he shouted, all the air being knocked out of him. Still being held up by his cuffed wrists Mikey was limp as more blows hit him, now on the sides of his shell as more cries of pain filled him.

"I hope you remember what happens the next time this happens," the guard said as he kept pummeling Mikey.

Raph grunted in pain as two guards beat on him with their clubs. Already weaken from the shocks the red clad turtle couldn't do much to mount a defense. Both eyes shut as the pain radiated more as the clubs came down.

"You terrapin scums had this coming!" the first guard said as they then stomped on Raph shell, further injuring the turtle. One club struck him in the head, disorienting him some. Grunting loud Raph found some fight inside of him and rolled out of the way, getting on his hands and knees the emerald green turtle then kicked an incoming guard in the stomach.

Almost at the same time the brothers found some fight in them. Mikey was still dangling in the air by his wrist but he managed to rear back and head butt his guard in the head, causing the guard to let him go and land on his feet.

Leo laid on his shell as he got pummeled but then moved his head to the side, missing an incoming blow before swinging his cuffed hands up and hitting the guard in the side, knocking him off.

Donny then reached back to the guard's hand, which was still holding his bandana ties, and pressed a pressure point on the wrist. The guard cried out in some pain as Don then flipped him over on the ground.

"AAAAHH!" The four brothers cried out as their tattoos glowed, producing the painful shock that stopped them in their tracks. Once again the pain that was induced continued till they all fell on the ground once more.

Once the shocks stopped all four brothers laid panting, breathing heavy as they felt much weaker at the moment. All their eyes then looked around and found a lone Triceraton in the back, keycard in hand and thumb on the shock button. They then realized what had happened. One of the guards was hanging back and was ready to shock them if they show any kind of fight. The turtles now knew that this was a fight they weren't going to win.

They then were kicked and stomped on their shells, more cries of pain leaving them. The leader of the group glaring daggers at them, "You shouldn't have done that, now we're not going to hold back." It was then the beating happened again, but this time it was more brutal.

They all were punched harder in their plastrons and sides, clubbed on their shells and face with full force. Stomped on with heavy boots, on their shells and limbs. The beating disoriented the turtles to the point that they didn't know how long it had been going on for.

Leo spit up some blood as his plastron was stomped on for the up most time, things started to get dark as he felt himself being picked up and roughly thrown a few feet. Hitting the ground hard, It was hard for the blue clad turtle to breathe, part of his body was numb from the shocks, and vision blurry. He then felt a hard boot to his stomach just before losing conciseness.

Don's body laid limp as he was pulled up by his bandana ties, blood already oozing down his mouth from the repeated beating. Pain radiated from all over him, as the purple clad turtle had no energy to move at all. Unfortunately his sense of pain was still active since he felt the club strike him across the face, but was still being held up by his bandana ties. Being lifted up Don was then face planted into the dirt ground, before being dragged over and dropped down near Leo. Right as he hit the ground the genius turtle blacked out.

Mikey groaned as he was once again held up by his cuffed wrists, dangling in the air. His groans soon replaced with silent cries of pain as the young turtle was punched in both the plastron and in the face. Apparently the guard beaten the orange clad turtle to the point where he was bleeding from his arms, sides and face. By the time he got a chance to breathe, Mikey was wheezing badly, head spinning as the lack of air made him slowly slip away.

"This is a warning," the guard said before punching the youngest turtle across the face, letting go as Mikey went flying down to the ground. It felt like he got hit with a thick brick. Hitting the surface hard he rolled across the ground till he was near his down brothers, in moments he passed out.

The guard beating Raph gave him a chance to breathe. The red clad turtle getting up on his hands and knees, taking a look to the side. Both eyes widen as anger filled him as he saw his brothers, beaten to a pulp and knocked out. Anger filled the turtle as he shot up to his feet and charged at the other guards. Yet it was futile as the tattoo was activated, shocking the emerald green turtle, and stopping him in his tracks.

Raph cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, till then he was flat on the ground. The shocks stopped, leaving Raph heaving for air, whatever energy he had was zapped right from him. All five guards then gathered around him, all eyes on him.

"We were told to keep you alive," the leader kneeled down in front of Raph. He used his club to tilt the red clad turtle's weaken head up so he was looking at him. "There was nothing about what condition you had to be in."

Smirking all five guards then started to beat on Raph with their clubs, hitting him all over. His shell, sides, arms, legs and face. The turtle cried out as he was ganged up on and beaten till he was bleeding in multiple places. After what seemed like forever it stopped, Raph laying limp on the ground, barely holding onto conciseness.

"Take them back to their cell," the leader of the ground announced.

"Should we take them to the infirmary?" a second guard asked.

"No," the leader shook his head as he stared down at Raph. "They should lick their own wounds."

Raph then had to watch as the guards walked over to his brothers, grabbing them by their wrists and dragging them back towards the main doors. Both eyes looked at the two that were nearing him. Before he knew it, his whole world was shrouded in darkness.

_**A/N: Hope you like. This idea just came to me and I changed things up. Hope it wasn't hard for you all to read. I already know what to do in the next chapter and will get on it when I can. Till next time.**_


	5. Recovering Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Hi Sorry for the wait. I'm going to be going back to school soon and I need to get some things done with so it has been taking up my time. Now I decided to split this part into two chapters. This may not be as good but It's needed. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Recovering Part 1

Pain, an excruciating pain was the first thing that Donatello felt as he started to come to. Both eyes slowly opening as a blurry world had been presented to him at first. "AHH!" Don cried out as he tried to move but a sharp pain shot through him. Both eyes squeezed shut as he breathed rapidly, trying to endure it. He couldn't help it, his whole body radiated in pain and any movement, shell even breathing hurt!

Holding still the olive green turtle waited for the pain to die down to a tolerable level before opening his eyes again. His vision cleared up, and just like that he wished it hadn't. The first thing he saw is the bloody, beaten forms of his knocked out brothers. All of them sprawled out and the result of their beating by the Triceratons, the site stunning the purple clad turtle. They were back in their cell and thankfully alone.

"G..uys…" Don wheezed some, the air burning his lungs as he tried to talk. "Gu-AH!" he shouted as he moved, a painful pop sounding from his back. Body was now trembling as a new wave of pain washed over him. His whole body screamed at him to just lay back down and pass out, but no. The purple clad turtle saw his brothers and now needed to check them over to make sure they were ok.

Crying out he slowly tried to get up, trembling as he got to his hands and knees. Arms shaking as it seemed like they were about to give out, yet Don willed himself to go on. Breathing quickly he moved, pain flaring up as he moved to his closest brother.

Leo is faced down on his plastron, but there was dried blood on the dirt in front of him. Don sat down, grunting as he reached out and used whatever strength he had to roll the leaf green turtle over.

*Pop*

"AHH!" Don cried out as the joints in his arms popped, making his arms flare up in pain. He made the bad choice to pull back and tried to rub the pain away, only for the quick action to cause more pain.

"_The Triceratons really did a number on us," _Donny thought as he remained still, waiting for the pain to settle. "Ok Donny…you have to endure…you're the family doctor and your brothers need you…once they're ok then you can pass out," he said to himself. He wasn't even going to bother looking himself over, his brothers took priority right now.

Once again the pain subsided. Most likely he was going to be in more pain as he does this, the purple clad turtle is going to need to block out as much pain as possible. Taking a breath he then moved forward again, groaning as the pain flared up. With a much louder cry he managed to reach over and turn Leo over on his shell, nearly falling down in the process. Luckily he managed to plant his arms on the ground before falling face first into the dirt.

Waiting a minute Don sat down and looked his brother over, taking in the injuries. Leo had many bruises on his arm and face, along on his plastron from the many stomps. Chances are his ribs might be bruised, and need to be tapped, but that would prove a problem with no materials. Plus there was a lot of blood around his mouth from when he coughed it up.

"His wounds need to be cleaned…but how?" Don said to himself but then looked near the cell doors. To his surprised he found four large bowls that were filled with water. "What the?" Moving closer to them, grunting in pain as he moved, he looked at the liquid and indeed it was water. This would help big time, but why were they here? "Must not want us to die of dehydration," he said to himself as Don grabbed one of the bowls and pulled it over back to his brother.

"Oooooh," he groaned as he felt his head spin, then felt a bit sick. Shaking his head didn't relieve this, because of that Don ran through his knowledge of what was wrong. _"No…might have a concussion…don't lose focus." _He said to himself as he was soon back at Leo's side. Sitting down Don then took a few breaths before reaching up and started untying his bandana, grunting as a few more joints popped. Once the knot was undone he took the purple cloth off and folded it up till it was a bit thicker.

Dipping it into the water Donny proceeded to wipe the blood from Leo's mouth. Most of it was already dry, but some was still fresh. Being careful not to cause his brother anymore pain he kept cleaning. Dipping his bandana into the water to wash the blood off before taking it out and doing it once more. After a few minutes all the blood had been cleaned. Washing and wringing out his bandana he draped it on the bowl so it could dry.

"Not much I can do about the bruises," Donny panted some. Just cleaning the blood off took a lot out of him, but still managed to keep focus. "But I think I can at least help his ribs." Reaching down Donny then undid the knots on both of Leo's belts, removing them. Repositioning them he then started to tie them once more, but higher where his ribs were located.

Now this is the hard part, he had to tighten the belts and hope it didn't wake Leo up. Wrapping it up on his upper plastron Don pulled the belts tight, which caused a painful grunt to sound from the Leaf green turtle. Pulling it hard Don then tied them down and let go. Good Leo remained asleep. "That's all I can do for you bro…I'm sorry," Donny said to knocked out brother.

Grunting he then moved onto Mikey, who was already on his shell, to Don's fortune. The sea green turtle seemed to be in worse condition than Leo. Various welts and bruises were all over him, as well as blood on his arms and face. His youngest brother required a lot of work right now. Bringing the bowl of water closer Don repeated the process. Dipping the bandana in the water and cleaning the blood off of Mikey's face. It was easy at first but got harder as he found some dried scabs.

Washing off his bandana Donny then started to wash the blood off his arms, making sure not to get the scabs there.

"Oh Shell!" Don coughed as he accidently took off a scab, causing blood to ooze from the now open wound. Reacting quickly Don pressed his hand against Mikey's right arm, stopping the blood flow for a bit. "I need something to bandage it…but what?"

It then came to Donny, reaching down he then untied his belt and took it off. Placing one end on the wound he wrapped it around Mikey's arm. Pulling it tight he made a good makeshift bandage. "That should stop the blood for now…" he said, leaning back some. "Now…to clean the rest of the blood off."

Grabbing his bandana he then started to dip it back into the water and wiping the rest of the blood off, cleaning the wounds some. Hopefully none of them gets an infection, because without any peroxide or any kind of alcohol there was no way to disinfect the wounds, and that would be a deadly problem.

But judging from the way the skin coloring looked they seemed to be in the clear at the moment. Although there was no idea to tell how long they have been out for after their beating. That could have been good or not. Once he finished cleaning up the wounds Don deemed Mikey fine, since there wasn't much more he could do about the welts and bruises, those would have to heal on their own.

With two brothers down that left one left, and boy this was a challenge. Raph was a mess. Various bruises and welts, along with streaks of blood were on him. _"What did they do to him?"_ he thought in sorrow, looking down at his red clad brother.

Whatever the Triceratons did to him really showed, it was hard to tell what was bruises and opened wounds. Putting a finger on Raph's neck Don found a weak pulse, but one that wasn't so weak that it wasn't concerning. "At least he'll live," the olive green turtle responded. Eyes looked down Donny couldn't help but notice the condition of Raph's left leg.

Reaching forward the purple clad turtle applied pressure to the leg.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss!" Raph sounded while still knocked out.

"Oh no…I might be broken," Don said, taking his hand away. "There's no way to tell if it's broken without an x-ray…and there's no way I can get to one of those. Either way, his leg needs to be splinted…but I have none." Sighing at his misfortune Donny decided to clean the blood off his leg first before he came to that part. All the while he grunted as more of his joints popped, producing more pain in his body. It was starting to become unbearable but he managed to withstand it the best he could.

Taking his bandana he dipped it into the water and cleaned the blood off, hurting emotionally as he heard his brother cry out a bit in his knocked out state. "Just hold on Raph, almost done," he said as he continued to clean the leg.

After another minute it was done. Blowing a sigh of relief Don took a little rest, the pain he was feeling still there. "AAHH!" he cried out as a few of his joints popped again, making more pain build. "Come on Donny…help your brothers first…then you can pass out."

Using the bandana Don continued to clean Raph's body, making sure all the blood is off before he can address the main problem at hand. It was hard since there were many welts and the purple clad turtle didn't want to cause his older brother anymore pain than he must be in.

"Now…how do I fix his leg?" He asked himself, looking around the cell for anything useful. Both eyes only saw the bare walls and dirt in the cell, and nothing more. He needed something solid…something that would be perfect for…It was then it clicked into his mind.

"Our knee pads," he thought. Their pads may have been soft on one side but were pretty stiff on the other. They can form in any way. So if he pressed two of the pads on the injured spot then it could act as a splint. So being careful Don then slipped Raphs left knee pad off the leg, getting a groan of pain from his brother. Then he removed Raph's belt, since it was needed to be used as a bandaged to hold them together. Don then slipped off one of his pads and carefully positioned the hard part of the pads.

He then pressed the pads on the bone, getting a painful groan from Raph. Holding them in place Don then started to wrap the belt around the leg, holding the pads in place. Pulling the belt tight the olive green turtle made sure that the makeshift splint was kept in place. Giving once last hard pull Don then tied it off.

"There…that should do," He looked over Raph again, and made sure he didn't miss anything. His leg was taken care of and all the blood was cleaned off, so he was in the clear. He took one last look over his brothers, making sure they were fine.

"AHHHHH!" he cried out as he finally fell back on his shell, breathing much harder. All the pain he ignored now hitting him in full force, now reaching unbearable levels. Yet he didn't care about his pain, "They're ok…they're ok…you did…your job Donny…they're safe…" Knowing that his brothers were taken care of Donny finally gave in to the pain and closed his eyes. Concussion or not he couldn't stay awake.

In no time he let the sweet arms of unconsciousness took him as it all became too much. Yet again he didn't care the only thought on his mind, _"My brothers will be fine."_

_**A/N: Hope you like. I wanted to show that even though he's hurt Don would care for his brothers before himself. I felt that he should be the only one awake since it would make things better. Till next time. **_


	6. Recovering Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait. Been busy these last few days. Plus I just started school again, so a few hours of my day have been devoted to that. Anyway I tried with the chapter, the last half of the story could have been better. I just really wanted to get through this part. Still, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Recovering Part 2

The drumming of his own heartbeat is the first thing Leo heard as his eyes opened, revealing a blurry world before him. Just then he silently cried out as a horrendous pain shot through his plastron. Both of his hands moved up to clutch it but that caused a few pops to sound from his arms, causing more pain.

Eyes shutting, he could see his eye lids as he turned to his side. Planting his hands on the ground Leo grunted as he pushed himself up, eyes opening once more but his vision much clearer than it was before.

"G…Guys?" Leo's called out hoarsely as the sight of his brothers came to him. "AH!" he cried out as he moved forward but a sharp pain flared up in his plastron, right where his ribs were. Reaching up he was surprised to feel something wrapped around him. Looking down he found his own belts wrapped around where his ribs were. "What the…"

Just then he looked back up at his brothers. He saw Mikey with a belt wrapped around his arm, maybe to stop blood. Then he looked over at Raph, who had his leg wrapped up in a way, just like the way Don did when they sprained apart of themselves.

"Don!" Leo cried out as he moved over to his second youngest side, noticing that he was bloody and didn't looked to have at least been patched up.

Sitting down next to his brother Leo then grunted in pain as he pulled the olive green turtle into his lap. "Donny, wake up…" he tried to rouse him but it was no use. Both of the blue clad turtle's eyes closed as he then looked over his body, checking the conditions.

Donny's wounds weren't that bad but they were worse near and on his face. There was dried and fresh blood, welts bruises and various cuts. The memory of what their captors did to the came back as Leo's fist clenched in anger, furious as to what their captors did to him and his brothers.

Both of his eyes then saw the bowels of water before him, and then the damp purple bandana draped on the side of one. It clicked into the leaf green turtle's mind, he knew what happened right now, "Shell Donny…why didn't you fix yourself up first?"

Leo's head shook as he looked down at his knocked out brother. This is something that Don would always do, put his brothers before himself. It was always like that even when they were children. Even when they were hurt he would treat them first before he took care of himself. Now chances were he was paying the price for that.

"Ooohhh!" a painful groan came from behind, which prompt Leo to look back.

"Mikey!" he called out, watching as his youngest brother came to, only to cry out and clutch his bandaged arm.

"Shell…I feel like I got hit by the battle shell," the sea green turtle spoke out as he painfully sat up, still holding his arm. The same pain that Leo felt washed over him as well, but then briefly forgotten as his surrounding came into view. Then the memory of earlier returned, and the situation presented itself before him. "Or more like Triceraton."

"Mikey, you ok?" Leo asked, still sitting with Don in his lap.

"Yeah, I'll make it…maybe after a long nap though."

"I need your help, Donny did it again."

"What?" Mikey questioned, then saw Leo's belts positioned on his upper plastron. Looking down he then saw his arm wrapped with a belt like a bandage. He then looked at Don and saw his condition. Then compared it to Leo's and then himself. "Oh shell!"

"What's with the-AH!" they both looked and saw Raph awake and trying to get up, but his injuries prevented him from doing so.

"Raph, don't try to move," Leo tried to say. "You look more banged up than us."

"I've taken worse beatings than this," The red clad turtle grunted as he tried to get to his feet but cried out in pain as he applied pressure to his left leg. He fell to the ground, clutching the bandaged limb. He looked down and saw it, "What the shell!"

"Don did it again," Leo answered the obvious question that was to come.

Raph then looked up at his older brother, a bit of worry washed over him as he then looked at his second youngest brother. Then a bout of anger flared in him, at the Triceratons, not his brother. "Those good for nothing…"

"Save it Raph, Donny may be in worse condition," Leo tried to tell his angered brother.

"Why do you say that?" Mikey grunted as he painfully crawled over to his older brother, to help any way he could.

"I see a lot of damage done to Donny's head, and since he managed to bandage us up that meant he fell asleep, which is bad."

"You mean he might have a conclusion?" Mikey asked.

"Concussion numbskull," Raph corrected.

"Guys this is bad, from what I can tell Don might not wake up," Leo announced sadly. Now this piece of news got their attention, this was bad now.

"How so?" Raph asked.

"Concussions are basically bad damage to one's head, it's very dangerous to fall asleep when you have one."

"What do we do Leo?" Mikey asked with a worried expression on his face.

Leo just shook his head, reaching up to untie his own bandana to use to clean the blood off his brother. "There's not much we can do. Just clean off Don and pray he wakes up."

"He will wake up," Raph insisted, not wanting to think of the brutal outcome.

"Lets…not get our hopes up," the leaf green turtle responded as his bandana come undone.

"Fearless don't-"

"What can I do to help?" Mikey spoke up, silencing Raph up, wanting to avoid a fight at such an important moment.

"Hold Don's head up," Leo instructed as his brother was taken into Mikey's hands. The blue clad turtle moved over to the bowel of water and dipped his bandana inside. Don did enough and it didn't feel right to use his to clean his own wounds with. "I need to clean the blood off."

The youngest nodded as he kept his brother's head leveled, while he watched his brother carefully cleaned the blood off. Leo tried to be as careful as possible because of the welts and scabs that may be on his face. He may not be as skill as Don but he did know how to treat some wounds.

"I tell ya," Raph grunted, as he crawled over to his brother's side, being careful not to put pressure on his leg. "Donny is going to get himself killed if he keeps doing this."

"I know," Leo responded in a low voice, concentrating on his work. "But you know how Don is…always caring for others before himself."

"That caring it going to be the end of him one day," Raph responded.

"Please…just…stop," Mikey pleaded, looking at them. "There are important things right now than us arguing." He knew that a fight might start so the sea green turtle tried to defuse before it could start.

"We know Mikey…it's just…" Raph sighed as he looked at his knocked out brother. "I think he really done it this time."

"The only way we'll know he's ok is if he wakes up," Leo said next.

"When he wakes up," Mikey corrected his brother, not wanting to think that way. They had to think positive right now and hope for the best.

But unfortunately fate seemed to have thrown them a curve ball, as their cuffs glowed and their wrists were binded together. They were caught off guard by this that they tried to once again pull them apart with no success.

"Oh no, not now!" Leo said out loud.

As soon as he said that the doors to the cell opened, revealing four Triceraton guards, who were grinning like madmen. "We meet once again prisoners."

Raph growled as all his pain was forgotten, even the one in his leg, as he stood and charged them. But unfortunately the red clad turtle's movements were slow and he was immediately caught and lifted off the ground. "Get your paws off me!" Raph shouted as he thrashed around to get free.

"Didn't get enough huh?" the guard said as he walked in further and slammed Raph into the ground, on his plastron, causing a huge cry of pain to sound from him. Immediately Raph tried to get back up but he's firmly pinned down, plus his weaken state made it worse. "Time for another sample."

The other guards came in and shoved the other turtles to the ground, holding them in place. It was no use fighting them after a huge beating, so they didn't resist. Their eyes widen as the same differently dressed Triceratons came in, holding those weird Syringe guns. They didn't need to guess what was happening next.

They cried out as the needles pierced their skins, and blood vessels. They could do nothing but watch as more blood is drawn from them, the needles inducing more pain as they remained inside. Donny fortunately was spared the pain as he laid still out cold. A minute passed as the blood filled the pint sized glass tubes as the needles were roughly pulled out, causing more grunts to come out.

Just like that the three were released and they remained on the ground as the guards walked out. The cell door closed soon after, leaving them locked within. Their cuffs dimmed as their wrists were released.

Raph let out a loud growl as he got back up to sitting position, "Those good for nothing dino rejects are totally asking for it!"

"We know Raph," Leo grunted in pain as he sat up. "But there's nothing else we can do, especially in our condition.

"When we get free they are so going to pay for it," the emerld green turtle's teeth gritted as his fist started to shake from keeping it clenched. "And why in the shell did they take blood from us again!?"

'No idea dudes," Mike responded as he rested his shell against the wall, leaning his head back. "I'm not in the mood to think right now."

"Still whatever they're doing it for it must-" Leo is then cut off by a groan. They all turned and saw it was coming from Don, whose eyelids were shaking.

"Donny!?" they all spoke, crowding around their bother, looks of hope and relief on their faces.

Another groan came out of the olive green turtle as a hand came up to rub his head, both of his eyes opening. "Ugh…I have a terrible headache."

"Don!" they all shouted as they pulled him into an embrace. They were glad he's awake, so now they didn't have to worry about him not waking up.

"Not so tight," Don said as he managed to push them away, pushing himself up to sitting positon. Wincing as he felt pain in his arm, prompting him to look what's causing it. "What the…what happened?" Donny asked as he clutched his bleeding arm.

"They took another pint from us," Raph growled as he moved closer to his brother. "But before we address that." He then pulled his hand back and swung it but Leo blocked it. But then the leaf green turtle back hands Don In the back of his head.

"OW!" he cried out, rubbing the throbbing spot. "What was that for?"

"How many times do we have to tell you to treat yourself first before us!" Raph shouted at his brother.

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself into by doing something stupid like that!?" Leo lectured alongside Raph, wringing out his bandana before tying it back on his face. "You basically risked not being able to wake up, you should have at least made sure you didn't have a concussion."

"And you're trying to make me aware of this by causing further damage to my head," Donny responded, still rubbing the back of his head.

"We're just trying to remind you of the severity of the situation you put us through," Leo responded, eyes locked on with his brother. Even though he's hurt he's in lecture mode.

"Do you know how worried you had us?" Mikey put in his two cents. "Knowing that you may not wake up, and knowing that you took care of us first before yourself."

"I had to, you guys were more important," Don tried to defend himself, managing to find his bandana and picking it up.

"More important than your health?" Raph asked, stern look on his face.

"Yeah," was all he said, tying the bandana back around his head, it still a bit damp.

The response caused them all to be silent, a sigh soon following. "Don, it's not like we don't appreciate the help…it's just that…" Leo started to say.

"We don't want you to worry us more than needed," Mikey finished. "The next time something like this happens, please think smarter."

Donny remained silent, taking in what his brothers said. He really wanted to treat himself first, but he always put his brothers before him, which made things much harder. Knowing deep down that he would continue to do that. "I'll try," he said.

"And this time you better mean it," Raph responded, as he stretched his injured leg out, looking at the makeshift bandage. "So doc, what's wrong with us?"

Donny didn't say anything as he crawled over to where his bed is and rested his shell against it. Taking a few breaths before going back into doctor mode. "Well, Leo first off you may have some bruised ribs, so the upper part of your plastron may hurt if you apply pressure."

"So…" Leo reached up to the belts that were the makeshift bandages.

"Best not mess with them," Don warned, before he looked at his younger brother. "Mikey you were lucky, all you had were bruises and welts and a bit of blood. I accidently tore off a scab while cleaning your wounds so best leave the belt on for a bit."

"Ok, thanks," he nodded.

Now he looked at his last brother, "Raph you may have a problem. I'm not sure but your leg may be broken or sprained."

"Oh swell," he folded his arms.

"Just tell me, are you able to put pressure on your leg?"

"Just a bit, but too much and it hurts," the red clad turtle responded.

"Well then it might be a sprain, just a small one," Don sighed, leaning his head back. "Just keep off it and you'll be fine in a day or two."

"Ok, now what about you?" Leo asked.

Don took a minute to think over himself, noting the condition he is in. "Since I'm awake I can rule out concussion. So I put myself with Mikey, just some bruises and stuff."

"So, we're in the clear?" Mikey asked.

"As long as there's no more surprise attacks on us, yes."

They all nodded. "That's good," Leo said. "Now back to another issue."

"Yeah, why are they drawling our blood?" Raph brought it back up.

"I have no idea," Donny responded, bring a dissatisfied sigh from his brothers. All in all they hoped he could at least give a plausible explanation to the situation. "But whatever it is, it's not good. There's a purpose for it, but I doubt we'll be able to find out."

"Afraid you would say that," Raph responded as he then moved over to one of the bowls that held the water. Taking a minute he looked at it carefully and it was indeed water. "I'm surprised they left us this."

"Me too," Leo responded, agreeing his brother. "I thought they would let us die of thirst."

"No," Donny responded, shaking his head. "Remember they want us alive so they don't want to risk anything."

Raph then picked the bowl up and took a sip of it, drinking some down for a few seconds before stopping, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Either way it's quenching."

"Best save some," Mikey suggested as he moved over to his bed. "Who knows when they'll give us more."

"Mikey's right," Leo nodded his head. "Best ration it."

"And even though we just woke up I suggest we get some more rest," Don told them all, earning looks of confusion from them all.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Come on, in the state we're in, I doubt we could do anything else. Besides it'll help our recovery a lot better," the purple clad turtle responded, slowly hauling himself on his bed, making sure not to wince from the pain he felt.

"You know," Raph spoke up. "That actually makes sense."

They all nodded, finding their genius brother's explanation right. They were still hurt and needed time to recover, and rest would do them good. So once they got situated they got on their beds and all fell asleep. It would take time but they could overcome anything else that comes their way.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I tried a lot with here and I hope it's good. Now there's going to be a timeskip in the next chapter, maybe a few days. Things might get a bit edgy in the next chapter. Still I'll try my best. Till next time.**_


	7. Restlessness

**Author's Note:**** I'm surprised that this story has gone on for this long. Apparently this story went from a long one-shot to a small chapter story to this. I'm glad I did this. Now in chapter there is a timeskip. I wasn't going to show every single day becaues I would run out of things to write. Anyway here's the chapter, enjoy. **

Chapter 7: Restlessness

Silence filled the cell, except for the repeating taps Mikey made on the metal bed. A heavy tension could be felt in the air as the four brothers were in separate corners of the cell. Leo trying to meditate, Mikey and Raph were sitting on their beds, shell's against the wall and Don sitting down on the ground.

It has been hours since they were last let out of their cell for food, and other than that nothing else had happened. It was hard for them to keep track of time with no clock but that wasn't the only problem. They were all bored and had nothing else to do, or knew what to do. And as always there was some tension that soon followed which was bad.

They weren't in the mood for talking at the moment, just like hours before and the day before. The only thing the four could hear is the repeating taps of Mikey's finger on the bed, which seemed to be the only thing that the orange clad turtle seemed to be doing only.

Raph sat on his bed, eyes looking forward, eyes narrowing as the tapping started to grow louder in his mind.

*Tap* Tap* Tap*

His fist clenched tight as the sound continued, for a while now it has been nothing but that irritating tapping.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap

Both of his eyes narrowed as his teeth gritted, the sound getting louder and is now annoying him so much. His fist is trembling since he has it clenched so tight, it didn't seem like it was going to stop. His patience is starting to run thin at this point, combined with the boredom things only seemed to get worse.

*Tap*

And if he has to hear it for another minute-

*Tap*

No second.

*Tap*

Then he's.

*Tap*

Going to

*Tap*

Do

*Tap*

Letting out a frustrated yell he shot up from his bed, and shouted at the top of his lungs "Will you stop that irritating sound!"

That instantly stopped the tapping, making the sea green turtle wince, plus making Leo and Don jump. "What, how is it annoying?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

Raph started to heave as he dangerously approached his brother, voice filled with anger. "You have been making that same annoying sound for who knows how long so, GIVE IT A REST!"

Leo got out of his meditation and rose to his feet, "Raph calm down!"

"Don't get me started with you next fearless!" Raph snapped at his older brother, all his anger now directed towards him. "It's so easy for you to say because all you have to do is go to your la, la land and block out everything!"

Both of Leo's eyes glared back as he approached Raph, now getting in each other's personal space. "I wouldn't have to keep doing it if you would stop yelling at everyone every minute."

"Yelling? That's a laugh, tell me Leo, what am I supposed to do them," The red clad turtle rolled his eyes as he turned and walked to the center of the cell and held his arms out. "It's been ten days since we've been here, and all they mostly let us do is let us rot in our cell!"

Raph was dead on in his rant, they all have been imprisoned for ten days total, or that's as long as they managed to calculate. And in all honestly they haven't been allowed to do anything else by the guards. It was the same every day, they got released to eat breakfast or lunch, which ever it was. All they knew was that they only got to eat twice a day.

Once they finished they would always be escorted back to their cell for an undetermined amount of time. It would be hours before the guard would let them out again. Other than that most of their time had been spent inside their cell, with nothing more to do.

At first they followed Leo's suggestion and tried to do some stationary exercises to keep their minds occupied. But soon it started to prove useless since they kept doing the same thing every day. One by one each brother blew it off till it stopped eventually. Now they were left to their own thoughts and that was dangerous since an argument could happen at any time, like now.

As time went by it got pretty easy for at least one of them to snap at the other over the smallest thing. There were arguments constantly and since they were trapped in tight quarters none of them could escape the other.

"We have to keep a cool head right now," Leo responded as he wasn't fazed by the outburst.

"Cool head?" Raph jokingly chuckled, being sarcastic before yelling. "I'm completely cool!"

"Try saying that without yelling," Mikey joked, which happened to be a mistake.

"Shut it numbskull!" Raph shouted at his younger brother, his anger kept shifting.

The leaf green turtle got in between his brothers, "Hey lay off Mikey."

"Don't defend him fearless," Raph glared daggers at him. "Why not let him suffer the consequences for his actions."

"Because you're taking it too far," Leo fired back.

"Only because shell for brains keeps making that annoying sound!"

Mikey got off his bed, "I'm just tapping my finger how is that annoying, see?" He made the big mistake of tapping on the bed once more.

"AAAAHH!" Raph shouted as he dove for his brother, but Leo and Mikey moved out of the way. Hitting the bed his teeth grit as he turned back around, "Stay still!" he launched once more.

"Raph calm down!" Mikey shrieked as he jumped up and managed to hold himself up on the ceiling.

Using the chance Leo grabbed Raph from behind and tried to restrain him. "Raph knock it off!" he struggled to hold him, but Raph is much stronger than himself.

"He had to go and continue making that annoying sound!" Raph broke free and jumped up to grab the youngest turtle but Mikey dove out of the way. He charged once more and managed to catch him. "Now I'm going to silence it for good!"

"SHUT UP!" they all froze at the angry voice, but surprisingly it wasn't Raph's.

All three looked over and saw their genius brother glaring at all three of them. His body trembling a bit as he has a disappointed frown on his face. All three brothers gulped as they realized that they had an angry Donny on their hands now.

Raph may be a hothead and loses his temper every now and then and his brothers knew to stay away. But an angry Donny is a force to be reckon with. No one dared talk or mess with him when he's in a mood like this.

They all froze stiff as they watch Don rise up from the ground and walk over to them. "Separate," he told them in irritated voice. Raph nodded as he let Mikey go. "Now back away."

They both then moved away from each other. "Don you-" Raph tried to speak but a glare from his brother shut him up.

"All of you haven't been helping the situation at all, you just get mad, irritate or ignore everything," he looked at all his brothers. "So why don't you all just sit down and shut up!" All three of them back up at their brother's rant.

Raph decided to brave his brother's wrath once more with a gulp. "But Don we're started to go crazy in here. And that sound Mikey was making wasn't helping anyone."

"I've noticed," he responded as he turned and walked back to his bed. "If memory serves we're starting to have symptoms of cabin fever."

They all raised their eyes at this. "But…we're in a cell…and we're not sick," Mikey responded clueless.

Don closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself so he wouldn't snap at his brother. But had to remember that they wouldn't know about this, so he had to explain. "No Mikey, cabin fever is a term used to describe those who are irritable and restless after spending a prolong amount of time in a confined space."

Leo sighed and asked for all of them, "Simple terms Don, please."

"It basically defines us, we're easily annoyed, bored and angered since we've spent so much time in here with nothing else to do," He responded with a sigh.

"Any cure for it?" Mikey asked as they walked closer.

"Getting out of the cell," Don plainly said, which disappointed them all.

"Well that's great," Raph responded as he paced around the room and kicking the dirt. "Who knows when we get to get out again!"

Just then their cuffs glowed and their wrists binded together, all four of them grit their teeth as they knew what was happening. All their eyes looked at the door as it opened, reveling all too familiar guards. The guards walked in, holding their clubs and looking way too cheeky.

"You all know what to do," the lead one said.

They all stood side by side, glaring back at them, knowing what is going to happen but it has become too much and they weren't going to stand it. "No," Raph defiantly said.

"What," the guard snarled.

"You keep taking blood from us for no reason, no more," Don back up his brother.

Just then their tattoos lit up and they all cried out as they were shocked, being brought down to their knees. It took five seconds for them all to fall to the ground before the shocks stopped. All their breathing were shallow, limbs shaking and partially numb. But before any of them could react they felt the guard whack them on the shells, making them fall flat on the ground.

Heavy hands then were pressed down on them, keeping them all pinned. "This is what defiance gets you," the head guard responded as the four Triceratons that held the syringe guns came in. And like always they stuck the needles in their arms and drained a pint of blood from them.

This was the tenth straight day they did this. None of the brothers knew why but every day they would drain blood from them, and they wouldn't say what they were doing it for or what they were using it for. It would be the same every day, being order to get to the ground as the guards would hold them down. Then their blood would be taken then they would be left alone. But this time it was different since they weren't being willing.

Once the pints were taken the four left the cell. The guards then gave each brother a warning whack on the shell, causing them to cry out in pain. They then rose up and left the cell, leaving the four on the ground.

Before closing the door the lead guard glared at them, "Keep this up and you all will get another private yard time." The doors closed once more and their cuffs dimmed and released their wrists.

Raph was the first to get to his feet, shouting out loud as he hit the nearby wall. "They're not getting away from this!"

"We feel the same way Raph," Leo responded as he and the rest of his brothers got up. "I'm getting sick of them myself."

Raph nodded as he started to pace around the cell again. "I'm sick of them doing this to us, I'm sick of how cruely they treat us, and I'm just plainly sick of them!"

"What can we do?" Mikey interjected. "We can't resist or they'll shock us, and of course they can restrain us because of the cuffs, so what is it we can do?"

"One thing," Don said, causing all eyes to focus on him.

"And what do pray tell think what it is we can do," Raph folded his arms, not impressed.

Donny smirked, "We do the one thing that all prisoners try to do. We're going to make an escape plan."

_**A/N: Hope you like. I wanted to show what would happen when the brothers are confined in a small space for a while and I hope it was good. I tried to mix a bit of humor and hope it works. Now i'm asking for a little help. I want you all to tell me what is something you would like to see in this story. If I like it i'll consider putting it in if I can create a good scene in my head. I thank those who help. And if you have any questions at all about the story or anything about it please ask. Till next time.**_


	8. Planning

**Author's Note: ****I'm so sorry for the long wait. This month has been a hectic and busy one with midterms and all. Forgive me for that, but it took a lot of my time up. Sorry if this chapter is short, but this is all that came to me when thinking of this part. Here's the chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Planning

Silence filled the cell as the three brothers looked at the olive green turtle as if he was crazy. Escape from their prison? How were they going to attempt that? They were in a place that they knew nothing of and had no idea where to go.

"I'm not sure I heard you right Donny," Raph was the first one to speak. "Did you suggest we plan an escape?"

"Yes, we are," he nodded, the smirk still on his face.

"You know, Don is right," Leo walked to his brother's side. "We've been in here too long and look at what it's turning us into."

There was a silence as they all remember their treatment on the inside. All the taught, shocks, punishments, and beatings they received, it made them angry just thinking about it again.

"They pushed us around for too long…" Raph growled, fist clenched. "Alright, I'm in."

"So am I," Mikey responded.

"What do we do then?" Leo asked Don, Mikey and Raph now looking at the genius turtle. Since it is his idea they waited for his input.

"Well from what I can tell we all can contribute to something, aspects that are important for this to work."

"Lets hear it," Raph said next.

"Ok, Leo, you're going a making plans. You're going to be the key to helping us finalize a plan to get out of here," the blue clad turtle nodded at the statement, knowing it was true. Leo is always the plan maker and would take lead for this.

"Mikey, you watched more movies out of all of us, tell me were any of those films where the characters were in prison?"

"Uh…yeah, just a few," he responded.

"You're going to have to tell us the things they do, places to focus on and items we could use."

"Sounds good, I can do that," Mikey nodded.

Finally Don then looked at his last brother, "And Raph you have the watchful eye, you'll have to be our look out, and be on the lookout for weaknesses in the Triceraton's routines."

"No problem, I'm good at that," he nodded.

"Then what are you going to do?" Leo asked, now as all eyes were on Don.

The purple clad turtle responded by turning and holding up his right arm, showing the cuff and tattoo. "I'll find a way to try and get these removed, because unless these are gone then escaping is pointless."

The olive green turtle did have a point. Ever since they game here the cuffs and tattoos have been a real pain, literally. There was no way they could remove them at all and at the flick of a button their captors could restrain their hands and shock them into submission. Unless something is done about it then there's nothing they can do about it.

"Alright, this is going to take everything we got to accomplish, all of our training put together," Leo announced to everyone, looking at each of his brothers. "So that means there can't be any slacking."

"And no turning on one another just like we did," Don responded, looking at Raph and Mikey.

Raph sighed in irritation, "The tapping got annoying, I'm pretty sure it got to you all as well."

"Hey I was bored," Mikey defended himself.

"Besides it's not like we can just walk out of here when we want."

"Believe me," Mikey went next. "Being in close quarters with Raph makes me not want to do that again."

Leo nodded at the responses, knowing that was the closest they were going to get at an understanding. "Alright, then we begin our escape plan."

"So fearless, what first," Raph asked, as everyone looked at the blue clad turtle.

"Alright," He nodded, sitting down on the ground, his brothers following. "First off should be surveillance. We should learn the ins and outs of this prison, that means figuring out the guards patrol route, the layout of this place and the mechanics of this place."

Don nodded at the plan and took over, "Yes, we need as much information possible, going through this blind is a huge mistake. Plus we should also take any items that we can carry."

"That's going to be a problem," Raph sighed as both arms folded. "Our hands are cuffed as we're escorted to our cell, it'll be impossible to carry things that could help."

"Which means we can only lift smaller items that we can hide on ourselves," Leo said next, getting a nod from the others. Leaning forward he then used his fingers to draw in the dirt. "Now we need ideas on what we can do to escape, after we pick a plan we can go on from there."

All eyes then turned to Mikey, now it was his turn to input his advice on the situation. The youngest turtle then started to think, leaning back on the floor to get comfy. "Well from the movies I've seen most of the prisoners snuck out while everyone is sleeping."

"Could work," Leo responded with a nod, but had to give the negatives on it. "But the cell doors are the main problem, if we can't get them open then it's going to be a bust."

"Ok…no problem, let me think of another idea," he thought for another minute. "Usually prisoners make friends with other inmates and gets them to help."

"No way," Raph responded, causing all eyes to look up at him. "I looked at all the others here and they can't be trusted at all, especially that big guy from before."

"True, but we need all the options we can get," Leo responded as he wrote the ideas down in the dirt.

"Ok, but here's a good question," Mikey suddenly thought. Once we do sneak out some items where do we hide them? I mean there's no mattresses to hide them under, no cracks in the walls or the like."

"We can bury them, thankfully the ground is nothing but dirt," Don responded. "Chances are the guards won't look there, so we should be in the clear there."

"Alright, plus also we need to figure out how they treat prisoners, depending on their condition," Leo interjected.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, wanting to be clear on what was being said.

"Like if they're sick, disobedient and the like, what they do can prove to our advantage."

"We already seen what they do if we're disobedient," Mikey shook his head, bring back the memories of the shocks they got.

"Either way we need to see if it only happens with us or with everyone, so chances are we're going to have to set up the other prisoners."

That just cause a smirk to appear on Raph's face, "Oh boy, you don't have to tell me twice."

"But we're going to need to be discrete, so our training is going to be put to the test here," Leo instructed.

"Don't worry about that bro, we've been training in stealth our whole lives, this'll be easy."

"But remember we don't have the shadows to help us," Don added in. "We're going to be in the open with eyes watching us, if we make one mistake it'll be over."

"Maybe a few distractions could be set in place," Leo suggested as he wrote more.

"Yeah we can get them to lose focus on us," Mikey nodded and I have a few ideas that can help.

"Good, now we-" Leo was cut off as their cuffs glowed and their wrist were binded together.

"Eep!" they all said as the doors opened, revealing five guards.

Thankfully Leo was blocking their view, so Don used his foot to erase the writing in the dirt just in time as they came into the cell. All four brothers stood up, eyes glaring at their captors as nothing was said.

The leader looked at them and spoke up, "As much as it pains us, we've been instructed to give you four yard time."

All four mentally gasped at this, remembering what happened last time. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but hopefully this time around it wouldn't be another beating. Their hearts raced as they were forced out of their cell and down the hall.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried my best and once again i'm sorry it's short. Now things with school seem to be slowing down, I'll try to get back on the horse again. Once again if anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see please let me know. Till next time.**_


End file.
